A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a roofing and siding system, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an environmentally friendly building system for promoting long term carbon capture and sequestration of roofing and siding by utilizing recycled/upcycled, collapsed, preformed, and post consumer plastic material.
B. Description of the Prior Art
1The greatest enemy of roofs and walls is water. It has its merits in brooks, bathtubs, and drinking glasses, but in the form of rain and snow and ice it can be demoniacal. Pelting water penetrates and infiltrates. Water driven by wind, icing, or capillary action defies gravity and flows upward, doing damage in hidden places. 1Roofs and Siding, William Frankel, Library of Congress catalogue card number 77-090094, Time-Life Books Inc., Chicago, Ill., 1979, Second Printing, Page 7.
Through the ages, ways to build waterproof walls and roofs have been searched. The ideal surfacing material would be as seamless as glass, but only mason—brick, stone or stucco—has ever approached this ideal, and then only for siding. In applying every other material, the admirable pattern of the husk of an ear of corn has been followed, which protects the kernels from rain and sun with overlapping layers of leaves.
An ordinary shingle—whether on a roof or a wall, whether of asbestos, asphalt, wood, slate, or tile—illustrates the principle of the husk on the surface of a house. Water cannot flow up the back of a shingle that overlaps the one beneath it. Lateral overlap, in staggered joints between shingles, prevents leakage from sideways flow. A soundly shingled surface tames water, causing it to meander in rivulets down the overlap of one shingle, dropping to the overlap of the next, until it reaches the bottom course and falls to the ground. The principle of overlap explains why siding and roofing is applied from bottom to top, and not the other way around.
Overlapping is also key to roll roofing, and to clapboard, and aluminum and vinyl siding. The materials are laid on in long and overlapped horizontal strips, and need only a few vertical joints that can be staggered. In aluminum and vinyl siding and in roll roofing, these vertical joints are also overlapped. At the ridge of a roof, there is a double overlap, in which pieces of material that overlap each other are also laid to overlap the top course on both sides of the roof. The principle of overlap is all-important in the installation of flashing—the metal strips that waterproof the joints of a roof. Where a roof meets a vertical surface, such as a dormer or a chimney, the flashing actually overlaps itself as well as the roof. Counterflashing, fastened to the vertical surface, overlaps a channel-like base flashing, fastened to the roof. Working together, the two layers of flashing direct the water safely down toward the eave.
Overlapped flashing, roofing, and siding make up the surface of a house's husk. For some jobs, deeper layers that lie below the surface have to be worked with. Shingles and clapboard are supported from below by fiber or plywood sheathing that in turn is nailed to studs or rafters. In addition, many walls and roofs have a special barrier to dampness, such as asphalted building paper, nailed to the sheathing and overlapped.
Carbon capture and sequestration is based on capturing carbon dioxide (CO2) from large point sources, such as fossil fuel power plants, and storing it in such a way that it does not enter the atmosphere. It can also be used to describe the scrubbing of CO2 from ambient air as a geoengineering technique. Although CO2 has been injected into geological formations for various purposes, the long term storage of CO2 is a relatively new concept.2 2Please see footnote 1.
Numerous innovations for bottle cap/bottle/cap accessories, and roof tiles and asphalt have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach an environmentally friendly building system for promoting long term carbon capture and sequestration of roofing and siding by utilizing recycled/upcycled, collapsed, preformed, and post consumer plastic material.